


Fields of Gold

by RainbowBuddy



Series: One Lifetime Is Not Enough excerpts [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, Daughters, F/F, Friendship, Future Fic, Kisses and Cuddles, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBuddy/pseuds/RainbowBuddy
Summary: Amity and Luz head to the human world for a date.Amity laughs as she playfully fends off Luz’s advances and finally Luz just sweeps her up in her arms, spinning her around and planting a big kiss on perfect lips.“Ew, yucky!”Amity smiles at her daughter. “Oh, are kisses yucky then?”“Yes. They’re gross!”“I guess you won’t want any of our kisses then!” And together with Luz, they bundle the little girl up in a tangle of arms, peppering kisses all over her face and hair. Azure’s delighted squeal echoes off the houses all the way down to the end of the street.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: One Lifetime Is Not Enough excerpts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Fields of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually another chapter from my longer fic, [One Lifetime Is Not Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467041), but I thought it worked well as a standalone piece too. I also know that some people are a bit scared of my longer story because it's sad so I wanted to share the fluff more widely.
> 
> Please don't fear the sadness though! I'd love it if you read my story, I'm quite proud of it.

**34**

The winds of Autumn are capricious. They carry with them the last lingering caress of summer and whisper promises of the winter to come. They dance through treetops and whirl through banked up piles of leaves. They howl and hurl themselves against windows, battering them alongside the rain. They race down streets and through alleys, chuckling joyfully as they pick up litter to flutter - tap, tap, tap - down the road.

The winds of Autumn are mischievous. They flutter and twirl down the nearly deserted street. Like Puck, they tousle soft brown hair and tug on green locks. Impishly they play with the tasseled ends of woollen scarves and toy with heavy skirts.

The winds of Autumn send a shiver down the trio’s spines as the cool breeze rushes by them. The winds continue their journey, but not before attempting to steal words and breath out of the air; souvenirs for the impish gust to carry away.

“One… Two… Three!” On three, two arms strain as they swing a little girl between them, hefting her up into the air.

A tall woman with warm hazel eyes, dark skin and tousled brown hair glances over her squealing offspring at the woman holding the child’s other hand. Sparing her wife a warm smile, she looks down at the little girl between them.

“My gosh, you’re getting big, Mija! Soon, you’ll be too big for us to swing you like this.”

“Never!” The five-year-old is quick to assure her mami. She shakes her head vigorously, causing short green pigtails to whip back and forth about her face. “I’ll never be too big for swings!”

“Is that so?” Luz asks with a chuckle, “Well, in that case… One… Two… Three!” And on three, she and her wife again swing their arms, muscles screaming, as their little girl giggles and kicks her feet in the air.

The child’s other mother narrows golden eyes and sighs in relief as she spots salvation. “Azure,” she says softly, squeezing her daughter’s hand and pointing with a slender, pearly finger. “Look.”

Azure drops both their hands and is gone in a flash. Her amber eyes sparkle with mischief as she dives into the huge pile of raked up leaves sitting neatly on someone’s lawn. Luz winces as the pile explodes outwards in an impressive display of chaotic energy. Stepping closer to her wife, she bumps her playfully with her hip before taking Amity’s hand in hers. “I hope the homeowner doesn’t catch us.”

Amity smiles back, “If it gives our arms a rest, I will gladly take any scolding and blame it all on you.”

Luz places a hand on her chest, her face frozen in mimicry of shock, “You would blame me? You would blame your innocent and loving wife?” She cries out in faux offence.

Amity turns, places one finger on Luz’s chest and smirks. “In a heartbeat.” She says and skips teasingly out of reach when Luz predictably lunges after her.

The wind twists around them as they tussle, snatching their laughter and bringing it swiftly to their offspring’s ears. One pointed ear twitches and Azure looks up from the leafy destruction she has wrought upon the stranger’s manicured lawn. She turns to observe her parents through narrowed eyes. Picking herself up clumsily, she does her best to stalk towards them, running as stealthily as a five-year-old is able to. 

Amity makes eye contact with her daughter and merely smiles wider as the young child hurls herself at Luz’s legs. “Me too, Mami! Me too!”

Luz chuckles and picks the girl up, whirling her through the air to finally rest on her hip in a cuddle. “It looks to me like someone needs a visit from the… tickle monster!” She cries before unleashing a wave of tickles on the child. Peals of joyous giggles ring out as Azure wiggles and squirms. Finally she breaks free from her mami and, with a huge smile locked in place, rushes to peek back at her attacker from behind her mother’s legs.

“You can’t get me, I’m safe now!” She pokes her tongue out at Luz.

“Is that so?” Luz pauses before unleashing a devilish grin. “I guess, I’ll just have to get your mother then!” And she laughs as she lunges forward to tickle her wife. Amity laughs as she playfully fends off Luz’s advances and finally Luz just sweeps her up in her arms, spinning her around and planting a big kiss on perfect lips.

“Ew, yucky!”

Amity smiles at her daughter. “Oh, are kisses yucky then?”

“Yes. They’re gross!”

“I guess you won’t want any of our kisses then!” And together with Luz, they bundle the little girl up in a tangle of arms, peppering kisses all over her face and hair. Azure’s delighted squeal echoes off the houses all the way down to the end of the street.

The trio continue their jovial journey, laughing and in good spirits before finally reaching their destination. The house is small and somewhat worn down, but it is clean and tidy. It’s homely appearance is softened by the presence of low bushes in the yard. Behind the house, a friendly forest stretches gracefully to brush the grey canvas of the sky with splotches of reds and golds.

A sturdy, brown-skinned woman with rectangular browline glasses leans against the open door frame. Her arms are crossed and she wears comfortable jeans, a soft plain t-shirt, and a fond, exasperated smile.

“Mi hijas! Nieta!” She calls out to them.

Azure immediately wriggles free from her mother’s arms and drops to the ground, almost faceplanting before catching herself at the last second. She races up the steps and flings herself headfirst into Camila’s arms.

“Abuelita!” She cries and Camila chuckles as she sweeps the little girl into her arms. As Luz and Amity approach, the older woman reaches out and playfully pretends to cuff Luz’s ears.

“What did I do?”

“I think you’ve managed to wake the entire street with your rough housing.” Camila levels a stern look at her daughter before, relenting with a chuckle, she pulls her daughter and daughter-in-law into a big hug.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to watch Azure, Camila.” Amity says, placing a warm hand on the woman’s forearm.

“It is no trouble at all, mija. I’ll take any excuse to spend time with mi conejito!” Camila’s smile broadens suddenly. “Which reminds me, I have a gift for you.” She quickly hands off her fidgety grandchild to her daughter and disappears inside. She reappears, moments later with a small package wrapped in purple patterned fabric and tied up with string.

Azure’s eyes widen and she clasps her face in two tiny hands, “For me?” She asks in surprise.

Camila chuckles, “Yes, querida, for you.” She hands her the present.

“You spoil her, Mami.” Luz scolds playfully.

“The fabric is a scarf for your mom, nieta, so be gentle with it.”

“I will, Abuelita.” As gently as an over eager five-year-old can, Azure pulls the string and fabric away to reveal a purple furry face looking back at her. As Azure’s delighted screech echoes down the street, Amity adroitly steps forward to catch the scarf and string before the impish wind can snatch it away from them. Pocketing the string, she drapes the scarf around her neck appreciatively. She then steps in close to wrap her arms around Luz and Azure, resting her chin on Luz’s shoulder to peer down at the gift.

“Es un lindo conejito!” Azure cries.

Luz grins and bounces Azure on her hip. “Just. Like. You.” She says, joyously booping her daughter’s nose with each word.

“What do you think you will call them, cariña?” Amity asks.

Azure thinks for a moment and then grins back at her mother, “His name is Otabin!” 

Suddenly, the little girl remembers her manners. She quickly wrestles her way out of her mami’s arms again. Once free, she wraps her little arms around her grandmother and presses her face into the coarse fabric of the older woman’s denim jeans. “Muchas gracias, Abuelita. Me encanta!”

“De nada, conejito. I love to see your smile.” She places a hand on Azure’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go inside and show Otabin around the house.”

“Okay!” The little girl’s face lights up the sky and she runs into the house. From the doorway they can hear her loudly begin giving Otabin the grand tour. “And this is the living room, where Abuelita relaxes after a hard day’s work and watches her shows and over here is the kitchen…”

The three adults share a fond smile over her antics.

“Okay,” Amity says. “Luz, you have your cell phone so Cam can call us if she needs to?”

Luz frantically pats down her pockets before finding the phone in one of her back pockets. “Got it!” She cries, holding it up victoriously.

“And here are Eda’s and Willow’s cell phone numbers, just in case you can’t get a hold of us.”

“Si, si. No te preocupes mucho, por favor? I love having Azure come visit.” She lightly pushes the two women down the stairs and makes a shooing gesture at them from the top step. “You two concentrate on having a nice day today. Te quiero, mi hijas.”

“Te quiero, Mami.” Luz replies and then with one last glance past the woman barring entrance to the house containing their precious five-year-old, Luz takes Amity’s hand and gently pulls her away.

Amity looks down at the warm hand interwoven with her own and smiles serenely as she sends two quick pulses Luz’s way.  _ Te amo.  _ Luz’s lips quirk into their own smile as she returns the squeezes with her own. Amity tugs and Luz is drawn down into a chaste kiss against smiling lips. When Amity pulls away, Luz simply grins and tugs her close once more. She peppers Amity’s cheeks, lips and nose with kisses before attacking her neck with a soft and playful growl.

Amity’s silvery laugh rings out into the cool Autumn air and she pushes Luz away somewhat reluctantly. “Come on, silly. We’ll never get there if you don’t hurry up.”

“Ok, ok.” Luz smiles with a grin and, taking up Amity’s hand once more, she leads them both to their car.

***

The car ride is a short one. Their hands remain tangled together as they whip past cookie-cutter houses and lawns. Soon, they leave suburbia and are welcomed by the reds and yellows of the forest on their left and the rolling open expanse of fields on their right.

Eventually, Luz slows the car and pulls off the road, parking next to a rickety old gate. Exiting the car, she does not bother to lock it out here in the middle of nowhere. Nimbly, she puts one hand on the gate and vaults over it. She fudges the landing slightly as the gate shifts unexpectedly under her weight, but she manages to catch herself before falling. With a laugh, she turns and throws her body into a gymnast’s finish pose - legs tight together, back straight, head held high and arms outstretched to the sky in a Y shape.

Despite herself, a soft giggle escapes Amity’s lips. Shaking her head at the ridiculous woman she chose to marry, she says nothing and simply extends her hand. Luz takes it with a flourished bow and helps the shorter woman clamber over the gate.

Hand in hand, they make their way through the field towards a tree they can see on the horizon. The path they follow is narrow and well-beaten, and it meanders aimlessly through the field. As they walk, Luz and Amity are able to reach out with their empty hands to brush against the field’s flaxen glory. 

The wind has softened now. It carries the memory of summer as it frolics amongst the barley, causing rippling waves of gold as far as the eye can see. The shy sun emerges from behind gloomy clouds and Luz laughs joyously as brilliant rays of light rain down on them.

They halt in the shade of the tree and Amity casts a small spell circle before reaching in to retrieve a large picnic basket and blanket. She hands the blanket to Luz who flaps it open - almost catching Amity in the process, but she manages to flinch back from the sudden movement - before laying it out flat on the small hill they find themselves on.

Luz flops down to sprawl on the blanket with a large sigh. “I love it here.” She announces softly.

“Me too.” Amity quietly agrees, as she gracefully sits next to her, tucking her legs in under her skirt demurely. “It’s so peaceful.”

“It reminds me of our tree,” Luz admits. “Except nothing is trying to eat us here.”

Amity chuckles softly as she pulls out two plastic goblets and a bottle of wine. “I’ll always love our tree the most,” she agrees. “But this is certainly a close runner-up.”

Luz rolls on to her side and rests her head in her hand in her best ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose. With a sultry smile, she regards her wife who pinks prettily under her heavy gaze.

“Stop it.” Amity says.

Luz smirks. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Do I?” 

“Yes.”

Luz grins and shifts her weight slowly, turning on to her front. She crawls fluidly across the blanket and props herself up on her arms to lean dangerously into Amity. 

“What, exactly, am I doing, mi amor?” She asks, her breath ghosting across Amity’s lips.

Amity’s own breath catches and her gaze flutters to Luz’s mouth. She closes her eyes and leans down, ever so slightly, and is startled when Luz’s head flops into her lap with a flump.

Luz’s uproarious laughter rings out across the field as Amity gently slaps her shoulder in jest. “Yeah, yeah. You’re absolutely hilarious.” Amity deadpans.

“I like to think so!” Luz beams as her wife frowns down at her. “I love how flustered you get, even now.”

“Hmmph.” Amity says and pushes Luz off her lap. She opens the wine and hands a glass to Luz with a wink. “Perhaps this will keep you out of trouble.”

“Not likely!”

Soon, their lunch has been consumed and the half empty wine bottle rests nearby, completely forgotten. Luz has returned her head to its pillow on Amity’s lap and Amity’s hand is absently carding through soft brown curls. Luz closes her eyes and hums in pleasure as sharp fingernails gently scratch at her scalp, sending tendrils of electricity down her spine. Warm, hazel eyes open and meet her wife’s loving, golden gaze.

Luz reaches up to where Amity’s hand rests against her chest and wraps her long fingers around Amity’s slender wrist. She marvels, not for the first time, at how her whole hand can encircle Amity’s tiny wrists. She loves holding her like this, feeling like she has all of her in her hand. She sees Amity’s soft smile at the touch and she gently taps her fingertips twice against the delicate skin.

Amity continues gently caressing Luz’s head, stroking her hair, and watching, bewitched, as the enchanting woman falls into a light doze. Amity isn’t sure how long they lie there, long enough for her legs to get stiff with pins and needles but, despite the discomfort, you couldn’t pay her to move. Not when she holds the world in her arms.

Eventually, Luz awakens from her light nap and sits up to stretch and yawn like a cat. Amity watches her for a moment, a gentle expression on her face. Then she experimentally stretches each leg out and winces as pain shoots up them. Seeing her wince, Luz leans over quickly and gently helps massage the blood back into Amity’s legs before pressing a soft kiss to her wife’s forehead.

Clumsily, she clambers to her feet and rummages through various pockets before emerging with her phone. Her tongue sticks out her mouth slightly as she frowns at the device, opening an app and scrolling through it until something catches her eye. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she presses  [ play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egkk079oZu0) and places the phone reverentially on the blanket before stepping away from Amity to stand before her in what she considers a classic boy band pose - arms crossed, leaning back slightly, head tilted on an angle.

She winks at Amity and sings along.

_ Yea-yeah _

_ You are my fire _ _  
_ _ The one desire _ _  
_ _ Believe when I say _ _  
_ _ I want it that way _

_ But we are two worlds apart _ _  
_ _ Can't reach to your heart _ _  
_ _ When you say _ _  
_ _ That I want it that way _

With a devilish grin, she lunges forward and pulls Amity up to dance with her as she struts her stuff in time to the music.

_ Tell me why _ _  
_ _ Ain't nothin' but a heartache _ _  
_ _ Tell me why _ _  
_ _ Ain't nothin' but a mistake _ _  
_ _ Tell me why _ _  
_ _ I never wanna hear you say _ _  
_ _ I want it that way _

Amity can’t help but laugh as the woman she has chosen to intertwine her life with swings her around the empty field. She loves human music, finds it exhilarating and new, thrilling in a way she can’t quite describe. And she loves dancing with Luz. Luz has always had something about her that just melts all of her inhibitions away, leaving her raw and vulnerable. Open. It’s terrifying and invigorating and even after all these years, she can’t quite believe how much she longs for it. There’s a tiny broken part of her that still thinks she should run from these feelings, from this  _ openness _ , but the rest of her is drawn to this feeling like a moth to a flame. She sometimes wonders if one day she will catch fire but she hasn’t yet. She knows that each passing year soothes that broken little girl inside her a little more. She knows that Luz is there with her to help stitch the pieces back together.

She wonders if, one day, maybe the cracks will all be repaired. She knows that, if she lets her, Luz will paint those broken pieces with love, much like the kintsugi pottery Camila showed her that one time. She knows that, if she lets her, Luz will hold her and cherish her and celebrate those pieces, not as broken, not as things to be fixed, but as things that Amity  _ survived. _

Amity knows that she will let her.

As the music comes to an end, Amity swings around to catch Luz’s hands in hers. She draws her close and Luz leans down to press their foreheads together. Two pairs of eyes flutter shut, two mouths smile softly and meet reverentially, as though in prayer.

Another  [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4dXabQhT5c) begins and Luz gently draws Amity into a slow waltz. They move away from the tree, hearing the soft music’s gentle refrain echo around them. Barley brushes against hips and legs as they sway gracefully to the rhythm. Pressing their foreheads together once more, Luz whisper-sings the words she knows so well.

_ So she took her love _ _  
_ _ For to gaze awhile _ _  
_ _ Upon the fields of barley _ _  
_ _ In her arms she fell as her hair came down _ _  
_ _ Among the fields of gold _

_ Will you stay with me? _ _  
_ _ Will you be my love? _ _  
_ _ Among the fields of barley _ __  
_ We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky _ _  
_ __ As we lie in fields of gold

Amity swallows the rest of the song’s words with a gentle kiss. The kiss is returned and lips glide delicately against one another.

The song ends, but the couple do not notice. They are too entwined and entranced in their own little world.

“Happy anniversary, mi amor.”

“You too, Luz.”

“Here’s to another ten amazing years.” Luz says, sealing her wish with a kiss.

***

The Autumnal wind has fled. In its wake, it leaves the still hush of early evening, the quiet anticipation of the setting sun as it paints the sky with every hue of the rainbow. Amity looks up and shakes her head with a rueful smile as the colours splashed across the vista remind her of the first time she saw a rainbow in the Human Realm. She had yelped and thrown herself at Luz, trying desperately to cover her eyes while the human had laughed and pushed her off, assuring her that all was well.

Seeing her love’s headshake, Luz squeezes her hand gently and raises an eyebrow in query.

“Just remembering old times.” She says, smiling wryly.

“Good times?”

Amity hesitates, mulling it over. “Funny times. Embarrassing times.”

The eyebrow remains askance.

She relents. “Rainbows.”

Amity frowns slightly when Luz bursts out laughing at the memory, but a smile still lingers in the curve of her lip. Then Amity smirks and hip checks her wife, before dashing off ahead of her. She turns back to laugh at her and is surprised when Luz tackles her around the waist, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around before effortlessly tossing her over her shoulder.

“Luuuuz!” Amity cries, playfully smacking Luz’s back with soft fists. “Put me down!”

“Nah, I think I like you where you are.” Luz says with a smirk.

“Weak nerd arms, my ass.” Amity scoffs under her breath. 

Luz’s grin grows even wider and, after a furtive check that they’re alone on the street, places one gentle smack on Amity’s bottom. “If you insist.” She says, wryly.

“Luz!”

They continue down the street, with Amity still held firmly in a fireman’s lift. At this stage, Amity has resigned herself to her fate and has an elbow propped on Luz’s back and is resting her head in her hand.

“Mija, we’re here!” Luz cries out as she kicks the front door of her mother’s house gently.

“MAMI!” A shriek emits forms somewhere in the house. They pause while they hear the surprising thunder caused by tiny feet and then the door bangs open. “Mam- Mami, why are you carrying Mom?”

Luz laughs and pats Amity on the bum again, “Oh this? Mom just got a little tired, is all.”

“Oh, is that all?” A familiar voice asks and Luz looks up in surprise to see a stocky witch with short dark hair leaning against the door frame.

“Willow!” Amity yelps and turns a violent shade of pink. She scrambles off her perch and whirls around to face their friend.

Willow is silent for a moment, studying the pair. Then she casts a small spell and summons a long, thin, white piece of card. She steps forward and holds it up next to Amity’s face. Willow squints slightly, eyeballing the list of colours on the card. 

“Wow, Amity!” She says with a smirk. “I think this might be a new record, you’ve made it all the way to ‘Feverish Magenta’! Your last effort only got as high as ‘Watermelon’s Delight’.”

“Willow! You promised you would retire the paint card joke!” Amity cries. Then she turns on the softly snickering Luz. “I wish you’d never introduced her and Gus to them in the first place!”

Luz gently wraps her arms around Amity, ignoring her flailing limbs. “Mi amor,” she says placatingly. “We only tease you because we love you so.” She presses a gentle kiss to the tip of Amity’s nose. “Besides, it could have been so much worse. We’ve never told Ed and Em about the cards!”

“And you never will.”

“And we never will.” Willow and Luz repeat solemnly, hands on hearts.

Azure has watched this exchange wide-eyed and mouth agape. She tugs on Willow’s dress and Willow obediently bends down to place her ear at child-level. “Aunty Willow, what’s a paint?”

“Next time I’m looking after you, Azure, I’ll make sure we have some paint to play with.”

“Speaking of,” says Amity, once she had managed to calm her complexion to a soft ‘Blushing Rose’. “How come you’re here?”

“Oh, there was a big crash on the highway apparently and Camila got called in to help. She asked if I minded stopping by to watch Azure instead.”

“You didn’t have to do that, we could have come back.”

“Nah,” says Willow. “We wanted you to finish your date. You two so rarely get time to yourselves these days, we wanted to do something nice for you.”

Amity thinks for a moment. “But tonight… Wasn’t tonight your big date too?”

Willow scoffs slightly, “Turns out my big date was a big flop, but hey, you win some you lose some.”

“Oh no. You’ll have to tell us all about it. Join us for dinner tonight.” Luz offers.

Willow hesitates. “I’d hate to be an intrusion.”

“You are never an intrusion.” Amity is quick to reassure her.

Together, the trio of witches gather up Azure’s belongings which have somehow become scattered through every single corner of the house. Luz manages to find belongings she wasn’t even sure they had brought with them. Azure helps the adults by running around, singing and dancing with Otabin and generally being underfoot.

***

“And  _ then _ she started going on and on about how much money she earns as a Peacekeeper and just... Wouldn’t. Stop. Talking. She kept going on about how she’s going to rise up through the ranks now that she’s ‘caught the Empress’s eye’ and how the Empress knows her name.”

“No!” Luz bursts out laughing, “Did you tell her you know Lilith and that she makes a point of learning the name of  _ every _ new recruit?”

“I couldn’t get a word in edgeways!”

Amity’s high chortle joins the mirth, but she tries to hide it behind a hand. “Surely she had some redeeming qualities.”

“I’m sure she does,” Willow admits. “They’re just not for me. So, no, I was quite glad when your mother rang.” She pats Luz on the hand. “She provided me with an acceptable reason to end the date early.”

Luz frowns slightly, “You know you’re allowed to just end the date, right? You don’t actually need a reason.”

“Ah yes, and you would know this from the wealth of experience you’ve gained from dating one person your entire life?”

Luz drapes an arm around Amity’s shoulders and pulls her in for a peck on the cheek, ”Hey! I think that’s a sign that I’m actually really good at dating, personally. I won on my very first try.”

Amity smirks. “Yes, you won. Even if it did take you two years to notice me.”

“Titan, those years were long.” Willow quips.

“Hey!” Amity says, picking up a paper napkin, scrunching it up and tossing it at the witch.

Willow catches it out of the air and tosses it easily into the bin across the kitchen. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I should probably be heading off.”

Luz and Amity escort their friend to the door and farewell her into the cool night air. Luz watches Willow’s quickly disappearing figure atop her staff for a moment before turning and pulling Amity into her arms. Leaning down, she presses a chaste kiss against tender lips.

“A good day, love?” She asks.

“Best day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
>  Es un lindo conejito! - It’s a cute little bunny rabbit!   
>  Muchas gracias, Abuelita. Me encanta! - Thank you very much, Granny! I love him!   
>  No te preocupes mucho, por favor? - Just don’t worry so much, all right?
> 
> Music:   
>  [ I Want It That Way ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egkk079oZu0) cover by MAX, Alyson Stoner and Kurt Hugo Schneider   
>  [ Fields of Gold ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4dXabQhT5c&list=LLvJ51e0QH3_0F7WOlzDLIaQ&index=184) cover by Kina Grannis 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to Maxrimus for being my second pair of eyes on this!


End file.
